


The Photo Shoot (or How Network Rules Can Lead To Porn)

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen get naked for a photo shoot but once they're done and they're left alone to redress, Jared finds he just can't let this moment pass him by, not when all he's wanted to do for so long is worship the gorgeous body in front of him... worship Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo Shoot (or How Network Rules Can Lead To Porn)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in May after being so very inspired by [this post](https://www.facebook.com/JaredPadalecki/photos/pb.277897975749138.-2207520000.1444658749./372864772919124/?type=3&theater) on Jared’s facebook page (no clue who did this awesome manip but so many kudos to them), but I wanted to finish off “I Can’t Lose You” before posting something new. So here you go, have some PWP with an added touch of feelings. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, Jared and Jensen belong to themselves, and I have no idea about any rules the CW may or may not have about photo shoots.

“Alright boys, we’ve got enough.”

Jared sat up, holding the sheet to his junk in a way that hopefully hid his burgeoning erection. “Well that wasn’t too bad,” he said to his co-star.

“These things are only awkward if you let them be. The Network’s shoot rules help though.” Jensen said, slowly sitting up himself. Jared had to admit that it was nice to know that all the staff would clear out before Jared and Jensen had to stand up and put their clothes on. The network wanted no unauthorised photos leaking so they’d arranged for the studio to be emptied immediately before and after the shoot, so that the co-stars had privacy to change. It had been easy enough to remain facing away from each other as they’d undressed, affording each other the last touch of privacy available. Or at least it had been easy before Jared had set eyes on Jensen’s hot, tight body at the beginning of the shoot. He’d been stuck with a serious hard on and a bunch of fantasy endings for the shoot ever since.

The set cleared and the boys stood up slowly. Jensen grabbed his gear and moved it onto the bed, dropping the sheet only when he had his underwear in hand.

Jared really had no choice in the matter, his cock guiding him over to Jensen and his hands reaching out to lay on Jensen’s hips before his brain had even bothered to throw up a (frankly pathetic) protest. Jensen stilled and Jared stopped, keeping his erection an inch away from the tempting curve of his friend’s ass. Jared was asking Jensen a question, and if the answer was no, he wanted to be able to step away and go back to the easy camaraderie they’d had together so far.

“Jared.” Jensen breathed out, leaning his head back to rest on the taller man’s shoulder and Jared wasn’t anywhere near a saint. He closed the distance between them, his dick rubbing into the dip at the base of Jensen’s spine and his balls resting on the other man’s ass.

They both groaned and Jensen reached around to grab Jared’s hip, pulling him in tighter. Jared bent his legs just slightly and then his dick was pushing in between well-toned cheeks. He thrust once and felt the head catch on Jensen’s hole.

Jensen pulled away and turned around.

“Wha-” Jared started but Jensen grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him into a delicious meeting of lips and tongues.

Jared’s hands went back to Jensen’s hips, rubbing their cocks together as one of Jensen’s hands sunk into his hair and tugged slightly to change the angle of the kiss, his tongue plunging in deep. Jared met him eagerly and they tangled for a few minutes, pushing and pulling at each other’s mouths, giving and taking everything they could from each other in that moment, before Jared sucked on Jensen’s bottom lip, biting it ever so slightly as he pulled away.

“You really do have blowjob lips you know, Jen.”

His co-star smirked and it reminded Jared of Dean, except it was coloured with desire instead of cynicism. “Is that a request Jared?”

Jensen dropped to his knees without waiting for a reply. “Cos you only ever had ask, Jay.”

Jensen didn’t mess around, tongue darting out to lick around the head as one hand cupped his balls. Jared groaned when a tongue dipped into the slit and he reached down to rest a hand on Jensen’s head. He didn’t push, just carded his fingers through the carefully styled hair, trying to tell Jensen without words how much he wanted this. Jensen on the other hand, seemed to have no problem talking, even when he was supposed to be doing more interesting things with that mouth of his.

“You taste so good Jay, I knew you would,” his tongue flicking out to catch the spurt of pre-come that had been drawn out by Jensen’s words. “Knew you’d be big too.”

Jensen took the head into his mouth and sucked, tugging on his balls at the same time.

Jared threw his head back. “Jesus, Jen.”

“I’m going to take your whole cock into my mouth, Jared. Work it with my throat. Would you like that?”

Jared trembled in response. “Fuck,” he gasped.

Jensen let his cock fall from his lips and replaced the wet heat with his hand. A sharp twist had Jared grunting in pleasure. It wasn’t taking Jensen long at all to find his hot points. “I asked you a question, Jay.”

“Yesssss,” he hissed, “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Jensen said like he was confirming a business lunch or something. Then he dipped his head and took half Jared’s rock hard erection into his mouth.

“Gnnnhh,” was all Jared could manage, but he forced his head forward to look down at the other man. He wasn’t willing to miss seeing those perfect plush lips stretched around his cock for anything.

Bobbing his head, Jensen worked the shaft. Not trying to take more just yet, he focused on getting Jared nice and wet, licking the underside as he moved.

Jared was just settling into the sensation when Jensen let him go again and dropped further down to suck each of his balls in turn. Jared couldn’t help how his fingers tightened in Jensen’s hair.

Jensen pulled back and smirked again before licking a long, slow line back up to the tip, paying special to the glands below the head.

“Jay?”

“Hmm?” Jared flexed his fingers, unconsciously massaging Jensen’s scalp.

“Open those beautiful eyes for me babe.”

Jared hadn’t noticed he’d closed them. He did as asked and found himself face to face with Jensen. And the man said _his_ were beautiful; Jared was often swept away in the swells of emotion that always shone through Jensen’s ever changing eyes. Now they showed him too much, emotions too deep for him to be looking at Jared with... he thought he might drown before ever remembering how to swim.

So he kissed him, soft and sweet at first, confirmation that he’d seen what Jensen had wanted him to. Then deeper, taking Jensen’s mouth like he wanted to take him. Like Jen already belonged to him.

Jensen pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jared’s, they both took deep slow breaths. Jared didn’t want this to be over yet and it seemed like Jensen thought the same.

“I’m going to take you all in now, Jared.” They were so close that Jensen was almost giving him the kiss of life as he spoke. A real kiss followed, a quick brush of lips but intense all the same, like Jensen couldn’t hold himself back. “Then you’re going to fuck my throat.”

“Fucking Hell, Jensen.” That sounded so fucking perfect to Jared but he was having a hard time holding back himself. He needed to touch Jensen, needed to feel as much of this sensual man with his dirty mouth against him as possible, right the fuck now.

Jared pushed him back onto the bed and attacked those sinful lips, switching between sharp nips and plunging in deep, exploring every inch of Jensen’s mouth. He trailed wet kisses down his jaw, sucking a mark up on Jensen’s shoulder blade below the collar line of any of Dean’s shirts. Fingers stroked through Jared’s hair, clenching tightly when Jared sucked harder in response.

“That’s it babe,” Jensen hummed as he arched his body up to meet Jared’s. Using a hand on his hip, he pulled Jared back down with him and God it felt good to have Jen trapped under him like that. He thrust down alongside Jensen’s impressive erection, the man was certainly no slouch in that department himself. Jared needed to feel it, needed to drive Jensen as wild as he’d made him feel.

He raised himself up a bit and took Jensen in hand, getting a sharp hiss in response.

Jensen was leaking like mad and Jared couldn’t believe he was that turned on just from sucking Jared off. He used every trick he knew until Jensen was writhing beneath him, moaning every time he thumbed over the head.

“Jay, please,” the words seemed to be dragged out of him and Jared loved the small sign of desperation from the usually reserved man.

He mouthed across Jensen’s neck again, pumping faster, tighter.

“Come for me,” Jared whispered as he bit down on his new favourite spot and twisted his hand on an upward stroke.

“Jared!” Jensen shouted as he came, hot and sticky over Jared’s hand and both their stomachs.

Jared spent a second wondering if anyone would come running in to investigate the noise, but was quickly distracted when he found himself on his back with Jensen’s mouth around his cock before he’d even realised Jensen had stopped coming.

Jensen wasted no time in getting him soaking wet again, the spit only helping so much as he took more and more of Jared in with every downward movement until Jared felt his cock nudge the back of Jensen’s throat. Then Jen pushed down, forcing Jared down his throat to take all of him. Jared grabbed the back of his head and held him there, pushing himself into Jensen’s face, completely gone with lust. Jensen nuzzled his curls for a few seconds before gently using a hand on Jared’s hip to push himself back up his cock, sucking hard as he moved.

Jared yelled when Jensen plunged down again, taking it all almost in one go. He wasn’t sure if he was managing words or just making sounds at this point, his whole body vibrating as Jensen got a rhythm going, changing the pressure and angle every now and then so that Jared couldn’t relax into it, tension thrumming through his whole body held taught like an elastic band. He snapped when Jensen’s hands on his hips encouraged him to thrust into him and he rolled Jensen onto his back. Jared fucked down into Jensen’s throat with shallow thrusts, pulling out only far enough to give Jensen air when Jared deemed it necessary.

It was that thought as much as the feeling of Jensen swallowing around his dick that tipped him over the edge.

He made Jensen take the first spurt of come just like that, buried as deep down his throat as he could, before pulling back out to the soft wet cavern of his mouth so that Jensen could suck the rest out of him. He wanted to make sure he would taste himself in Jensen’s mouth and the second he felt that no more could be drawn out of him, he pulled Jensen up into the wettest, dirtiest kiss of his life, chasing for the flavour.

Jensen pushed him back and straddled him, groaning into Jared’s mouth as he thrust madly into his abs with his still hard cock. Jared took his mouth harder and crushed them together with hands on Jensen’s ass. It was seconds before Jensen came for the second time, breaking their kiss to bury his face in Jared’s shoulder, soft mewls leaving him.

Jared held on tight to Jensen, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He ran a hand up Jen’s back to his neck and gripped him there for a second before running it back down his spine to his ass. He slipped a finger into the cleft and circled around his hole, Jensen whimpered as he put the slightest bit of pressure on it and slapped his hand away.

“Has poor Jenny reached his limit already?” Jared teased, but he returned his hand to Jensen’s hip and began rubbing circles into his pelvis with his thumbs.

Jensen huffed and slapped his shoulder in protest but soon started to hum as Jared kept up his ministrations. Eventually Jensen sighed and sat back on Jared’s lap to look him in the eye. His voice was completely wrecked when he spoke and Jared could get used to hearing Jen sound like that and knowing he caused it.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been taken so hard I’ve come twice without even going soft. I might be able to live on the taste of you alone.” Jensen licked his lips and gave him a cheesy ass grin when he felt Jared’s cock give a defiant little twitch. “Next time, you’re going to be spread out on my bed and I’m going to ride you nice and slow until you’re begging me to come.”

Jared couldn’t imagine anything better right now. “We should go. I highly doubt the crew will have missed what just happened but I don’t really want to be around when they come back in and see the mess we’ve made of their prop, especially once I’ve wiped off on the sheets.”

Jensen looked hurt for a second, turning away to look over at one of the exits. When he looks back, all Jared sees is hazel.

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen climbed off him and wiped at his stomach with a corner of the sheet. As he watched Jensen grab his clothes from where they’d fallen off the bed, he thought that his friend’s shoulders held way too much tension for a man who was just so thoroughly fucked.

“Jen?” Jared enquired softly from where he was still sat butt naked on the bed.

Jensen pulled up his jeans, making sure everything was tucked in and done up before turning around. He seemed to change his mind about whatever joke he was going to say after he caught sight of Jared again, his face changing from friendly teasing to naked need in seconds.

Jared could imagine what he looked like. Sweat slicked skin, hair no doubt sticking down flat around his face and stuck up everywhere else, mouth swollen from deep kisses… come drying across six-pack. Jared knew he must look just as fucked-out as Jensen which was a damn seductive sight.

He watched as Jensen shut the need down and Jared frowned. He saw the moment Jensen realised he hadn’t been quick enough.

“Jared,” he choked out, “Are we okay? I mean, have I fucked this up? You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you just because we want different things.”

“What are you talking about, Jen? You just told me you want me to come home and let you ride me, now you’re saying what exactly? That you’ve changed your mind?”

Jensen shook his head, looking younger than he should. “You don’t want me Jared, that’s fine. I just wanna make sure we can still be friends.” Jensen winced at the fucked up version of a classic let-em-down-easy phrase.

Jared thought he probably should have put some pants on for this conversation because obviously Jensen had somehow misunderstood what this was to Jared and he needed to fix this now.

“Jensen, I don’t know what I’ve done in the last few minutes to make you think that but you couldn’t be more wrong.” Jensen’s head snapped to him from the point in the wall he’d been boring a hole in. He looked shattered and it wasn’t until Jared went over the last few sentences that he realised why. Jared walked over to the man he’d been in love with for months and took his hands. He really should be wearing clothes for this. “I care about you Jen, more than I have anyone else before. I wasn’t saying we can’t be friends, I was telling you that I want you, more than anything Jen. You think I’d have risked our friendship over a passing fancy? If I wasn’t sure that I’m so head over heels in love with you that it’s never going to fade away?”

Jensen looked shattered for a different reason now, more like wrecked. He took his hands from Jared’s and slowly raised them to cup his lover’s face. Jared placed a palm over one of Jensen’s, holding him to him.

“I know you might think I’m too young to know what I’m talking about Jensen but you’re wrong.” Jared connected their foreheads, wrapping his free hand around the back of his neck. “Fuck, do I love you Jensen.”

It was Jensen who brought their mouths together, nothing like any of the kisses they’d shared so far. This was soft but consuming, possession pure and simple. Jensen was claiming him with the barest brush of lips upon his.

“I love you too,” Jen whispered against him, thumb brushing across Jared’s cheek. Jared smiled contently and didn’t stop as they parted to get the rest of their clothes on.

After they’d sneaked their way out of the building, for no reason other than not wanting any interruptions to these first few moments of being together in love, Jared took Jensen’s hand in his and led them towards the chauffeured car that would drive them back to their hotel.

“So what exactly did spook you back there?” Jared’s curiosity unwilling to be let go.

Jensen blushed and bumped Jared’s arm with his forehead.

“I said I wanted you to fuck me, and all you said was that we should go because you didn’t want to see the crew’s reaction to our mess.”

“You realise you’re an idiot right?” Jensen just muttered at him to shut up, head still hidden against his arm as they walked. “I meant we should go back to the hotel because I want to do exactly what you said as soon as possible and don’t want to be held up by stuck-up crew members making me wait any longer to be inside you than absolutely necessary.”

Jensen leaned back, smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes.

“Well then cowboy, I suggest we get a move on cos talk like that is making me think that having you on my bed isn’t exactly necessary at all,” Jensen said with a pointed look at the town car, complete with a soundproof partition, pulling up.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jared said as he nuzzled Jensen’s hair, already thinking of all the places on set they could sneak off to tomorrow as well.

Jensen squeezed his hand as he looked up and smiled, expression open and loving like Jared hadn’t seen before.

And then a smirk danced across his lips.

“Oh Jay, I have so many plans for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you spotted any mistakes. :)
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing and are always greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
